


Happy Birthday, Mr America

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony puts a surprise in Steve's birthday cake





	Happy Birthday, Mr America

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“[Picture of Steve Facepalming]” [O2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Steve smiles looking around at the group surrounding him. The Avengers and a few of his other friends had all gathered together to have a small party for his birthday. The thought that all these people cared warmed him.

“Time for cake!” Tony calls out loudly getting everyone’s attention. A cheer fills the room.

Steve looks on shocked as two of Tony’s iron legion wheel out the cake. The cake is horrifyingly massive. Like it could feed at least 200 people. ‘How would you even cook such a cake?’ he wondered to himself.

He looks at Tony who had moved to stand by his side. “Was such a large cake necessary?” he asked.

Tony gives him a huge mischievous grin, “Yes”

Steve looks to the cake with a sense of dread. Something is up. And being Tony it could very well be anything really.

Before he can think on it any further the cake bursts open sending bits of cake everywhere. An Iron Man suit stands proud in the middle of the mess wearing a skimpy Americana show girl outfit that reminds him of the ones the USO girls wore back in the war.

He stares at it, mouth working but noting coming out. He is not quite sure what to say.

“Happy Birthday, Mr America” it croons at him in its metallic voice. He can feel his face heating up.

He looks back at Tony whose grin has only grown wider. Tony wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at him.

Steve sighs in fond exasperation. ‘Suppose this had to happen at some point, didn’t it?’, he thinks to himself, covering his face with his hand.


End file.
